


Hiding In the Wardrobe

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, enclosed spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-16
Updated: 2009-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean have to hide in a wardrobe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding In the Wardrobe

  
  
“Seriously Dean, this is not the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe! We are not going to fit in there.”

 

Dean wasn’t listening as he drug Sam into the wardrobe that lined the far wall of the master suite.Typical that while they were trying to lay low and just take a few days off someone happened to call the Feds and tell them where they were.Dean knew who it was but how the hell the bitch knew where they were to call was beyond him.

 

He pushed Sam back into the wall, wanting to be the first at the door should they need to fight their way out of it.Sam kept quiet but his hands pushed at Dean slightly before he got to the point of pressing into his brother’s chest.They could hear the noise in the bed and breakfast, heard the FBI coming through the house and Dean was thankful they’d left the Impala safely covered while they’d taken a cab to the place.Maybe Sam’s paranoia since the bank fiasco wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

 

The door creaked open and he heard the owner walking them through.He felt Sam straighten, felt his breath against his neck and barely managed to contain the shiver.She told them the boys hadn’t been any trouble at all, but the agent didn’t seem to listen.They were only in the room a minute before the agents walked out, but he got to hear them accept the invitation for dinner before leaving.

 

Dean shook his head as he felt Sam lower his head into the center of Dean’s back, his relief evident.“Not gone yet Sammy.”He turned his head and saw Sam looking back at him, eyes unreadable in the dark of the wardrobe.His brother just nodded.

 

Dean felt the time slipping by and finally gave in to his need to lean against something.He knew Sam was leaning back against the back wall so he let his weight fall into his brother, not bothering to warn him.He heard the soft groan as his body settled and he smiled.“Okay there Sammy?”He asked.

 

“Never pegged you for a cuddler Dean.”Sam said in the same whisper they’d been sharing for the last 15 minutes.

 

“Sam, there is a whole lot you don’t know about me.”He teased.He heard the small intake of breath as he shifted his weight slightly, pressing back against Sam as he did so.He listened for more voices but nothing was reaching them just yet.When the sharp staccato of laughter came, Dean sighed.They were still there.

 

Dean shifted again but stopped at Sam’s huff.“Dean, stop moving.”

 

“Trying Sammy.Can’t get comfortable.”He complained.He hated feeling trapped but they were safer in the wardrobe until the FBI left.They were undoubtedly waiting for them to show up at the house but they wouldn’t prolong it to much more.When they left, Sam and Dean would be able to sneak out and get away before they noticed.Especially since they were looking for something trying to get in, not out.

 

He heard Sam’s groan and felt his hands on his hips, fingers biting into Dean’s jeans as he did so.“Stay the hell still Dean.”It wasn’t anger in Sam’s voice and he felt Sam’s head dip into the curve of his neck again, felt the breath there and he shivered from the heat of it.

 

The air was charged with something then, something he didn’t want to identify and didn’t want to know but did anyway.The same thing that had followed him around since getting Sam back from Stanford, since he’d looked at his brother and lost the boy he’d helped raise to the man he’d managed to become on his own.

 

“Yeah.”He nearly choked on the syllables.

 

Sam’s breath caught again and this time, Sam’s fingers pulled him back, settling him just where he wanted him.Sam leaned forward just enough to whisper in his ear.“Yeah.”

 

He didn’t notice at first, but then Sam’s fingers were slipping under the hem of his shirt, fingers steel as they pulled at the same time he rolled his hips.Dean nearly gasped as he felt his brother’s erection against his ass, felt it pushing up against him.

 

He’d never felt anything so wrong and dirty and hot in his life.

 

He felt Sam’s other hand come up around his waist, felt him working for the buckle of his belt and he stopped it.“Sam.”There was a warning there but Sam chose that moment to lean up and lick at the nape of Dean’s neck and any serious deterring he’d been doing had just been pooch screwed by his moan.

 

Sam left the buckle but dropped his hand to stroke Dean through the denim of his jeans and Dean bit his lip to keep from making anymore noise.Sam’s mouth was all over his skin, his lips kissing and sucking across the back of his neck and up his shoulder all the while his hips continued to rock up into him.

 

Both heads jerked up at the sound of the front door and they waited to hear the sounds of the cars as they pulled out of the drive.Dean reached out and opened the door slowly, motioning Sam to stay where he was.Coming all the way out, Dean listened at the door and heard the owner swearing up a storm which meant she was definitely alone.Going to the window he cautiously peered out the curtains to see a car left at the end of the block.

 

“It’s okay to come out Sam.”

 

Sam stumbled out of the wardrobe and Dean felt it like a punch to the chest.He looked sexy as hell, lips worried between his teeth and eyes dark with lust even with the interruption.“Left someone at the end of the block.If we wait until dark we should be able to get out with any trouble.”

 

Sam looked at him then looked down at his feet for a minute before heading over to the bed and sitting on the edge.“Dean…”

 

He sounded lost and scared and everything Dean hated hearing from him.He hated that whatever just happened in the wardrobe might have caused it.Only there was no might and he knew damn well Sam was freaking out.

 

He stepped closer to the bed but that’s where he was ambushed.Sam grabbed him and tripped him up, sending him sprawling on the bed with Sam pinning him down.There was nothing but lust in his eyes and Dean had never thought to have that look directed at him.Dreamed of it maybe, but never really thought about it.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“We got until nightfall Dean.Might as well enjoy ourselves.”

 

He covered Dean’s mouth with his own then and Dean couldn’t help but wonder when Sam had learned to play him so well.It didn’t matter though, because he was kissing Sam, and those long fingers he’d been watching at the keyboard were now working their way down his body and there was no doubt about what he wanted.

 

Okay, so he had to admit.“Hiding in the wardrobe is the best idea I’ve ever had.”

 

Sam bit hard into his collarbone and lapped at it slightly before meeting Dean’s eyes.“Shut up Aslan and let’s see if I can make you roar.”

 

Roar like a lion? Hell, he’d meow like a kitten if Sam wanted. And oh, the things Sam wanted.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writen for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) with the prompt of Sam/Dean hiding from the authorities.


End file.
